


Yea, Though I Walk Through the Valley of the Shadow of Death

by takemetothechurchofthorki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Frigga, Character Death, Excessive use of italics, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Post-Avengers (2012), Pseudo-Incest, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Thor Is Not Stupid, excessive use of ellipses, mostly angst, unrealistic recovery method/time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetothechurchofthorki/pseuds/takemetothechurchofthorki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Loki!” the call of his name brought him from his thoughts. He glared up at the man he once called father. “Have you anything to say?”<br/>Loki smirked, bowed his head, and raised it again his eyes seething with abhorrence. “Burn in Helheim, Odin One-Eye.” Finally, he spat at the base of the throne as the guards began to re-muzzle and re-cuff him for the dungeons.</p><p>A story of Loki's imprisonment after the Avengers, Thor's newfound love, and Thanos' plots for revenge.</p><p>(I am so bad at summaries, please just have mercy on me and read this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rape recovery fic part of the time, and I want you all to know that I fully and completely understand much more than I want to that recovery from trauma of this magnitude is in no way shape or form as "easy" as it's going to be for Loki. Meaning, for the sake of the story, he'll be having the sexytimes with Thor sooner than any real person would after this; however, I'm not talking about in the next few chapter or anything, it'll be a ways off before anything intense happens, but it'll happen sooner than it should realistically. Anyways, please enjoy as this is my first fic!

“Loki Laufeyson,” the Allfather snarled. “I, Odin Allfather sentence you to four hundred and seventy-two months of torture. One month of excruciating and demoralizing pain for every life lost on Midgard due to your terroistic rampage.”

    Loki glanced around the barren throne room, his mother, Thor, and Baldur nowhere in sight. So this was the final straw, this was all it took to abandon so-called family. He would face judgement, but not for his crimes, oh no, he knew better than that. No, he would be judged because he was Frost Giant, a monster, a constant reminder of the shame of the houses of Odin and Laufey, and he had …, overstepped. He had tried to maneuver out of his golden brother’s _infallible_ shadow. Odin didn’t care for the wretches of Midgard or the _Jötunn_ pocks of Yggdrasil. Odin cared about power and Asgard’s ranking in the nine realms; the top.

“Loki!” the call of his name brought him from his thoughts. He glared up at the man he once called father. “Have you anything to say?”

Loki smirked, bowed his head, and raised it again his eyes seething with abhorrence. “Burn in Helheim, Odin One-Eye.” Finally, he spat at the base of the throne as the guards began to re-muzzle and re-cuff him for the dungeons.

*****

“Father, why cannot I, at least, be present? Mother, I understand, for she could not bear it, but he has wronged me personally! Midgard was my protectorate!” Thor paced his father’s study while Odin stood stiffly at the door to the throne room.

    “Thor, there will be plenty of chances for you to witness and even preside over a hearing, but not this one. And do not ask me why, I have no reason or obligation to explain myself to you! Now, sit quietly and I will call for you when it is over.” Odin turned away and stalked out of the room with a flourish of his cape, Gungnir echoing against the gold veined marble with every footfall. Thor sunk into the nearest chair, trying to arrest his mind of all thought and speculation. His father knew what was best, and whatever decision he made would surely be the right one. And even more surely, he would not execute Loki, he was, afterall, his son.

    He glanced upwards when the door creaked open softly and his brother Baldur poked his golden head inside, curls falling wildly about his face.

    “Hello, brother. Are you well?” Baldur’s lilting voice called sweetly from the other side of the room. Darling, sweet, kindhearted Baldur, skilled with a sword and even more so with a lyre. Why couldn’t Loki have been like this: endearing, generous, and pure; no, instead he got mischievous, greedy, and silver-tongued.

    “I am fine dear brother…, I find that I am mightily confused about Loki’s sentencing. I cannot seem to decide whether it should be a swift death or some long harsh penance…, neither one seems satisfying at all.” Baldur’s eyes widened at the mention of Loki’s death, for he had always been quite enchanted with him and Loki, as far as anyone knew, never did a deed against Baldur, carrying a soft spot for him. The two had not been inseparable, nay, that was Thor and Loki throughout childhood until puberty, but there had always seemed to be a quiet understanding betwixt the two. Not to mention, Baldur had a penchant for wooing even the most feral of beasts.

    Baldur gulped, “I am sure that whatever Father has in mind will be sufficient. Odin Allfather did not lose his left eye for nothing.” He then crossed the room at sat next to Thor in quiet welcome company.

    Thirty minutes passed and a page called Thor into the throne room. Thor shot up from his seat and held his twiddling thumbs at his sides away from each other. He nodded curtly at the boy, more slowly at Baldur, and stomped off to meet his father. He wondered how the judgement could have been rendered so quickly, unless Odin had wanted input from Thor.

    Head held high, Thor strode up to his father, in this moment his king, and promptly placed one fist over his heart and dropped into a bow.  _  
_

    “Father, what news of my brother’s punishment?”  
    “ _Loki_ ,” Odin spat rather pointedly “is to spend four hundred and seventy-two months in isolated imprisonment. One month for every death.”

    “But how!” Thor burst, outraged at his leniency. “That’s hardly a half a century, that will be nothing to him. The damage done to the families of those lost is irreparable, why not one year for every life?”

Odin stared at his first born with melancholy and a twinge of something unnameable in  his good eye, not quite amusement, but something darker perhaps. In a second his temper flared out upon his face, a trademark of the first sons of Bor, a trait that graced neither Frigga, Baldur, or Loki, for Loki was all Frigga, blood or not, and a dash of Laufey’s innate coldness but he had the Borson stubbornness; and Baldur could not bring, and never had brung himself to anger over anything.

“You dare question my ruling, boy? Did I cast you out for nothing? Do you think you know better?” Thor quickly bowed his head, pride, ego, and righteousness crushed under the iron might of the Allfather.

“No, of course not Father, I was merely upset. Of course you understand the inner workings of justice far better than I.”

“Good. No one is to visit Loki under pain of death, No. One. You are dismissed Thor, go, see to your friends. Your princely duties may wait til the week is out.”

“I thank you, Father.” Thor bowed once more and stepped out of the room, and he did not see Loki again for four hundred and seventy-two months …, in fact he sometimes tried hard to forget he ever had a third brother at all.

*****

    Loki had lost count of the days, his entire existence since his ruling had been nothing but what Odin had promised, pain and degradation. He was convinced he was less than a god, a human, a Frost Giant, and a monster. He was an animal, though, not even animals would have suffered as he. Loki flinched when his cell door was opened. He was mostly resigned to the whippings, beatings, floggings, and rapes, so it was not the door that made him flinch; it was the absence of the inevitable darkness he had suffered. As light, the first light he had seen in ages, flooded his cell he scrambled into the corner hissing and covering his incredibly sensitive eyes.

    “Get out, _Jötunn_ bitch. Your-”

    “HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SUCH THINGS IN FRONT OF ME, GET OUT OF MY WAY AND BEGONE …, NOW!” Loki completely stiffened as he heard his brother’s rageful voice grate upon his ears. Surely his brother would not partake in his torture, but it was not his place to argue. He was only good for punishment. Who was he to judge the decisions of those above him.

    Loki suppressed his initial urge to fight and with eyes closed tightly, began pulling down his flimsy breeches, fabric catching upon unhealed wounds. He supposed he should count it a blessing that they were pulled down often enough that the fabric wouldn’t fuse with a healing wound.

*****

    With his father falling into an ill-timed Odinsleep, Thor was forced to take on the duty of the crown, and that included releasing Loki from his cell on the eve of the four hundred and seventy third month of his imprisonment, which was tonight. Thor tried to picture Loki’s reaction to seeing him, would he be his usually scornful self. would he repent, or would he have been driven mad from the isolation. Supposedly, Loki had seen no one, not even a guard for all this time. Thor, thinking himself prepared for every scenario began the descent into Asgard’s prisons, guards in tow.

    Loki’s cell was on the lowermost level of the dungeons, there was once cell there used only for high security prisoners and remarkably advanced mages both of which characterized Loki. The guards leading the way exchanged an oddly worried glance, it was then Thor noticed a wretched stench, a fetid mix of shit, piss, sweat and sex. Thor paused for a moment as the wall of malodor hit him. With a surge of apprehension, he pushed past the guards and to a nondescript wooden cell-door. There was a century posted outside the door whom Thor addressed, “Bring him out, now.”

    “Your majesty,” the guard bowed in response and turned to call out Loki. “Get out, _Jötunn_ bitch, your-”

    With quickly mounting rage, Thor roared at the man to get out of his sight. How could anyone speak about Loki like that, so cruelly, so casually. Almost as if it was an everyday occur-. Thor fought the urge to palm himself in the face. He swiftly swung the door the rest of the way open only to gasp and stumble forward at the sight of his poor, dear brother.

    “Oh Loki, no …,” Thor stared dumbly at the shell before him. Pale skin dirtied, bloodied, bruised, and maimed. Emerald eyes once so bright and full of pulsating energy were dull and lifeless. His usually, carefully, near painstakingly styled hair was now unruly, shoulder length, limp, and matted with Norns knew what. Then he saw Loki begin to pull down his sorry excuse for pants. Stricken from his horrified stupor, he marched forward and stayed Loki’s hand.

    “Brother, what are you doing, what did they …,” his voice trailed away as he watched Loki return his hands at his sides and stare past Thor’s face into nothing.

*****

    _“This isn’t working, what does he want,”_ Loki thought as he stared past Thor’s face. _“He’d want to beat me, I deserve it, maybe though, it will be less harsh if I pleasured him."_ It had seemed to work on his torturers, so why not Thor. Loki quietly dropped to his knees uncaring of how they cracked on the stone floor. His fingers flew to unlace Thor’s leathers, but when he heard his former brother’s outraged cry he quickly dropped all the way to the cold, unforgiving floor in a sign of submission. His forehead rested on the floor as he mentally chided himself for presuming to know the mind of his better. He heard Thor’s breath hitch and then exhale with a sob. Confused as to what he could have possibly done to elicit such a reaction, he dared to turn his head upward only to see Thor drop to his knees and gather him up in his arms. He felt a wetness on his bitten and bruised shoulder.

    “Oh my most darling brother, what has befallen you. Such treachery, oh Norns. Had I known, you would have never suffered this tragedy.” Thor sniffled and cleared his throat whilst Loki sat dumbfounded and tense in his arms. “ We will leave, at once, your time has been more than served and you no longer need to stay here.” With that, Thor gathered up a very weak, fragile, and perplexed Loki and carried him back to the palace.

*****

    Thor fumed as he walked down the halls of _Glaðsheimr_ , Loki was shielding his eyes from the brilliant gold of Asgard’s palace.

    “Do not fret brother, for I will take you to the healers. We’ll mend you, get you clean, and into your old rooms. You’ll suffer that cursed cage no longer.” Loki uncovered his eyes and stared at Thor, dumbstruck. This had to be a dream, there was no possibility he was actually free from that hellacious prison. But, surely, the Norns weren’t so cruel as to put such sweet reprieve from his torment so within his grasp. Loki silently prayed for this reality and let his savior crush him to his chest.

When Thor glanced down at Loki he had passed out, his chest rising and falling shallowly, head bouncing with each of Thor’s steps. He kicked open the doors to the healing wing and hurriedly placed Loki upon the nearest bed.

“Eir!” Thor called out to the old healer, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

“Your majesty. what-” Eir cut off with a sharp gasp when she saw Loki’s broken, bruised, and dirtied body. “Oh my child what has happened to you?” Loki had always been a favorite of Eir’s with his gift of _seiðr_ he had made an excellent healer. His quick wit had been much like her own. “Groa, Sigyn, get me hot water, towels, bandages, and healing stones, as well as salve. You there, boy,” she commanded without sparing a glance from Loki, “go and get her majesty; she will want to be present.” Eir and the other healers soon surrounded Loki, obstructing his form from Thor’s worried gaze. He decided to sit in a chair out of the way lest he took to his pacing and was thrown out of the ward. Suddenly, the doors behind him blasted open.

“My baby, where is my child, oh my darling child how could they do this to you?” Frigga cried out when she saw her second born. Frigga had loved all of her sons equally, but Loki, precious, quiet, and quick Loki, so like herself, had always held her soul.

She promptly rolled up the sleeves of her gown, all worry fleeing her features, only to be replaced by concentration and outrage so unbefitting of her elegant visage. Queen Frigga was a mother first and a queen second, unlike her husband. She was leonine mother and a fierce protector. Baldur followed shortly after her in distres; the tears fell easily from his eyes.

Hours passed and Thor awoke in his chair to find the room devoid of all but the prone form of Loki, Baldur, and their Mother, the two perched quietly at the his bedside.

“Loki, is he …,” Thor began hesitantly, but could not find his words.

“He sleeps, at first he was fitful, but I bespelled him a peaceful slumber. Thor, did you know about this?” Frigga turned abruptly to him, ever mounting fury in her cornflower blue eyes, so like his own.

“No, mother, of course not!” Thor exclaimed, disturbed by the accusation. Frigga let out a shaky breath and Thor spoke again. “Had I known, mother, I swear I would not have let him rot down there.” Tears sprang to the usually stoic face of the Allmother and Thor quietly crossed the room to fold her into a hug much needed by both mother and son.

“Your father,” Frigga started after a while. “He had to have known, he- he…, Thor there’s no possibility in which he did not order this specifically. Heimdall would’ve informed us otherwise.” Asgard was plunged into a frightful storm at the implication. It had already been raining somberly all night, overcast not allowing dawn to shine through to the golden city. Baldur nearly fainted at the incriminations, but gathered himself swiftly when beside them Loki cringed violently at the sudden onslaught of thunder that shook Asgard’s very foundations.

“Brother,” he whimpered confused and sleepy. It was the first word Thor had heard the god utter since his release. Thor hastily released Frigga and knelt beside Loki, grasping his and smoothing Loki’s furrowed brow. Baldur fetched his lyre and began to play a soothing lullaby.

“Shh, brother. It will be okay. Mother and I are here with you. Despair not, for I won’t leave your side now.” Tears streamed silently down Queen Frigga’s cheeks as she felt the full force of her husband’s betrayal and watched her two precious treasures grip each other: one in agony, both in desperation. He would pay she thought.  Baldur stilled his fingers, golden eyes flashing in the lightning. Breaking tye sad silence, Thor spoke aloud, the threat of tears in his voice.

“I will avenge Loki, and whatever it takes, no matter how long, I will see him better. Norns damn me from Valhalla if I do not.”

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, ideas, or anything else really. I love hearing others' thoughts :3 Also, I am gonna try my darndest to keep updating this regularly. WIP's make me sad, and I don't want to do that to anyone who actually enjoys what I write. In the words of ABBA I say, "take a chance on me". Also, also, I will be uploading a PWP based on my account namesake soon, so look forward to more plotless porn in this fandom!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY FLIP FLOPPING GOODNESS! Thank you guys so much for the kudos and the comments, I didn't imagine I'd have so many on that one chapter. I hope you all enjoy this :3

Bereft of any emotion, Loki stared out the balcony from his rooms. The view overlooked the cliffs of Asgard; the waves smashed up against the rocks. One accidental _misstep_ could have him dashed against the cliffside by the violent tides. As Loki considered the gory ending, his door was opened. It was Thor, of course, no one else could even look at him let alone be in a room with him in silence, which was what he met everyone with, though Baldur seemed content to perch by his side and play gentle melodies on his lyre, Loki liked that, but he had learned very rapidly that no one appreciated his silver-tongue. Once, perhaps, he would’ve been disgusted by his easy obedience, but he didn’t know his place then.

“Hello, brother …,” Thor started hesitantly. Loki had not spoken since he called out for Thor three nights ago. Thor felt that his silence was punishment for not saving Loki from his near undoing. He felt that he was not worth any words from Loki’s melodic voice; and he wondered if Loki would ever be able to laugh in mirth and joy again, a sound that was so dear to his heart.

“I am sorry I have been so busy as of late,” he consoled impotently. Loki stared at Thor in confusion, why would he apologize to him, he who was less than, well everything. Thor tried again when he was met with more silence. “I - um - would you - ah,” Loki felt a tinge of fond nostalgia at Thor’s inherent fumbling for words. Thor’s heart leapt and fell just as swiftly as Loki’s mouth curved up and straightened out again. The light flickered in Loki’s eyes and immediately fled. And what Thor wouldn’t give to make that smile stick. Even a manic tyrant Loki was better than this empty shell.

“Loki, would you please speak to me. I long to hear your voice again, please.” Loki had no idea what Thor wanted him to say, but he did know that if he didn’t speak it would not be good,

“What would you have me say to you, my king? It was Loki’s understanding that while he was being punished Thor had been crowned, so when Thor’s face twisted in anger at the label he dropped to the floor again in capitulation, beautiful face painted with turmoil.

He yelped when he felt strong arms hoist him up and press him to a broad chest. Thor shook with unrestrained sorrow.

“No, Loki. You do not ever have to call me that or kneel to me. You are so much more than that, you always have been and will be my equal.” Thor kissed his forehead with such reverence and gentleness that Loki almost believed him. Reluctant, but not wishing to cage Loki, he let go.

“I brought food, if you wish to eat,” Thor shifted awkwardly on his feet, for once feeling out of place in Loki’s presence.

Loki’s gaze met Thor’s briefly and lowered to the floor, “That would be most welcome, thank you, my-,” Loki fell silent grasping for an appropriate appellation. His silver tongue had never been so embarrassingly tied.

Sensing his troubles, Thor spoke, “If you would welcome it, I would have you call me brother once again, though I am under no illusion that I am forgiven for my trespasses.”

“I-,”

As the doors flew open carelessly, Loki flinched back behind Thor, old habits of being protected by his big brother surfacing. Thor immediately stepped in front of Loki, old habits dying hard for him as well.

As Fandral and Sif swaggered into the room, Thor’s stance relaxed, but Loki, behind him, did not.

“Thor, my king!” Fandral called with a bow, Sif nodded curtly beside him. “We ah, wanted to see how you and Loki fared.” Sif stood stiffly by him, face contorted strangely.

“We are well, for now, friends; about to break fast. Would you care to join?” Thor seemed to have forgotten Loki shivering behind him defensively. “Loki, come, no need to be startled any longer.” He ushered him to the balcony where the food was laid out at an intimate table. Thor cast a glance back at his friends and Fandral smiled pityingly in return.

“Of course,” came Sif’s clipped reply. Something was obviously on her mind. She, like Thor and Volstagg never could dissemble as well as Loki and Hogun, Fandral falling somewhere in the middle. The three made an oddity sitting so stiffly at the breakfast table while Thor maintained and oblivious aura. As the three warriors loaded their plates, Loki did not dare make a move without being told to do so.

“Loki will you not-,” when he felt Fandral clasp his arm, Loki shot up out of his chair and let his  Æsir  appearance fall away to  Jötunn . Dropping into a crouch, he began muttering.

“True self …, unworthy of _Æsir_ skin …, disgusting whore …, dirty monster …,”. Thor, stunned by Loki’s never-before-seen glacial beauty snapped out of his reverie at the whispers, quashing yet unnamed feelings.

“I think it is best if you two go,” Thor spoke bluntly and knelt next to Loki.

“Thor, we-,” Sif began, but was interrupted by Fandral.

“We’ll take our leave, now.” he yanked on Sif’s hand and stepped out of the room, forgotten by a worried Thor.

“Brother,” he shushed. “Do not speak so ill of yourself, please. Take deep breaths.” Without fear of being burned he grabbed Loki’s arm, raised him up, and lead him into warm embrace. Loki abruptly stopped muttering and buried his face into Thor’s neck, familiar scent overwhelming him. “Will you tell me what happened, Loki?

“I am not allowed,” Loki stated plainly.

“Loki, you do not need anyone’s permission to speak. No more harm will befall you with me, I swear it.” Thor inwardly mourned the loss of his outspoken mischief maker.

After a moment of silence, Loki began hesitantly, “Fandral and the Lady Sif, they, they put me in my place. They said it was offensive for me to wear _Æsir_ skin when I was nothing but a _Jötunn_ runt.” He ended in a whisper, wishing to take back the words as they tumbled out. Thor’s hold grew too tight and Loki gasped in pain, regretting his error. Hearing Loki’s gasp, Thor let go, completely stricken by what he heard. How could this have happened. Suddenly, Loki’s recounts of past slights from Thor’s friends didn’t seem so imagined anymore. If they could do something as cruel as this, why not something as simple as bullying Loki for his interests and appearance.

“Loki, I am so sorry.” Thor cupped the side of his brother’s blue-white skin. Tracing the raised lines of his heritage. The unsettling ruby colored irises did nothing to make Loki truly different in this form. He was still completely recognizable save a pair of grey-blue horns twisting up from the top of his head, at least ten inches in length. Thor could not resist carding his fingers through Loki’s hair, soft and silken as it was again.

“You do not have to touch me, I am aware that I am repulsive in this form. You are truly kind to pretend otherwise.” Thor stepped back as Loki anticipated, but kept his hand on his arms.

“How can you say such things, brother?” Except Thor knew how, he knew how it had been ingrained in their minds since birth that _Jötunns_ were monstrously ugly, but Thor could reconcile that image no longer. “You are incredibly beautiful to behold,” Loki wept at Thor’s earnestness and Thor gently lead Loki to a large leather couch thinking the bed might give Loki the wrong idea. Thor flinched near visibly when unbidden images of Loki in his _Jötunn_ form arching beneath him sprang to mind. Ashamed and flushing tomato red, he sat against the corner of the couch and pulled Loki against him, who promptly rested his head on Thor’s shoulder.

“I will protect you from everything within my power, Loki. I would not see you hurt ever again. It matters not who is hurting you, for I would cut of my own right hand if it offended you.” Loki’s breath hitched and he, once again, turned his face into Thor’s neck to inhale his familiar scent deeply.

“Thank you, brother.”

Thor’s heart soared even as it’s beats stuttered with the knowledge of his cruel friends and burgeoning desires.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos/comments! (Constructive criticism only)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning! See end notes for chapter summary if you can't handle gore!
> 
>  
> 
> Jouir!

Thor winced as he stepped on a piece of  glass from a cup he had just shattered against a wall; his rage was barely contained as he paced around his chambers huffing like a rabid lion. His friends, friends that he had had for millennia, had betrayed him in the worst way: through Loki. Lightning streaked across the sky, but no rain fell in his cold fury. Thor thought of his lost brother, currently at the healers for his mind. There would be no swift cure for this ailment save modifying his memory, which everyone, including Loki, agreed would be an indignation, to not remember what he has suffered. He was strong, he would get through this. Shifting back to thoughts of Sif and Fandral, Thor came up with a revenge that even Loki would be proud of.

*****

    “Dear friends! It has been so long since we have been together! Come, let us tarry away the time in a tavern tonight as we used to.”

    Thor did not miss the glance of relief between the Lady Sif and Fandral when he bared his teeth in his usually winning fashion. He knew they were quite wary when he called the two of them away without Volstagg and Hogun, but Thor had convinced the lying cowards that he had missed the two of them the most and wanted time alone.

    “Of course, Thor! The usual?” Fandral queried.

    “Aye, that’ll do fine.”

    “Let us be off then, shall we?” Sif lead the way to the stables, and soon they were drinking the night away merrily, all except for Thor who had not had a drop.

*****

    Hearing an awful groaning from behind, Thor grinned and turned around to face his former companion.

    “You must have a mighty nasty hangover, Fandral. Hmm?” Thor’s voice was honeyed sweet as the Silver-tongue’s himself when Fandral tried to shake away his grogginess.

    “Whas--whas goin’ on?” he slurred. “Idon’tfeelright,” suddenly he leaned over to the side and threw up the contents of his stomach.

    “Tsk-tsk, now I’ll have to have a poor maid clean that up.” Thor chided gently.

    “I’m sorry, I feel like I haven’t pissed in ages, excuse me friend.” Thor nodded his understanding as Fandral shuffled to the bathroom with a slight limp. He waited a few seconds and felt a smile split his face in half when he heard the gut wrenching scream from the bath-chambers.

    “Hoh, good Fandral! What is the matter?” striding with ease, Thor went to stand in the doorway.

    “It’s my, my…, I...MY COCK! IT’S GONE! ODIN’S FUCKING BIRDS, WHERE’S MY COCK?”

    Thor chuckled merrily as he watched Fandral the Dashing, the ladykiller, wooer, and debaucher fondle around with non-existent bits between his legs more than disturbed to find nothing but a hole to piss through in it’s place. He wondered when or if he would noticed the marring gash upon his _handsome_ face.

    “I wouldn’t touch that if I were you, it was stitched just last night, could break open, and then who knows what the healers could do with it. Now, no matter what your prick is gone, but that doesn’t mean you have to bleed out on the floor, does it?”

    Thor didn’t even move when Fandral’s head hit said floor in shock, just snorted and thought aloud, “Well, I suppose I should wake up Sif…,”.

*****

    “Siffy, time to wake up!” Thor watched, engrossed, as Sif’s eyes reacted to the saline water he dripped into them. Her eyelids, well they weren’t really eyelids anymore...too short now, twitched and tried to close.

    “Thor? What’s happening? What’s wrong with my eyes?” He stayed quiet and she stared grotesquely at him in horror, pain beginning to register in her scalp and fingers.

    After a moment Thor spoke, “Well you see, I thought that it would be easier for you focus on training if you didn’t have to worry about the hair that you prize so much, so I did you a favor better than Loki’s (she tries to wince) and just got rid of it…, for good. See?” He held a mirror up to her face and flinched as her high pitched wail hit his ears. Growing only louder when her mangled fingers touched her disfigured face.

    “But then I remembered,” Thor spoke again when she devolved into whimpers of disbelief, “I remembered that as of last night your hands are much too useless to hold a sword ever again, silly me. I guess it is true that I am not as smart as I say. Anyways, come with me!” Thor grabbed the collar of her shirt and dragged her kicking and screaming across the floor and into the adjoining room to Fandral.

    Once he had the two together, _Mjölnir_ in hand, and _berserkr_ on standby he began to speak.

    “You have betrayed me, lied to me, hurt my kin, and thereby directly hurt me and for that you were punished.”

    “Thor, we-”

    “SILENCE! How dare you even think that _you_ have the right to speak to me or address me in such a flippant fashion. I am your king, and you will show me and mine the respect we deserve. I know what you did to Loki, what you aided in doing! You helped destroy his very being, and for that I have taken yours. Sif your reason for vanity and skill in swordsmanship are no more and Fandral, you may be able to lift a sword, but not even the most lovely of maidens could lift yours.” Thor smirked cruelly.

    “You will banished from the palace and made to live out the rest of your days in the slums of Asgard…, I’m sure you’ll be hard pressed to find anyone who’d take you in. Even I would be fool to not realize by now that the _Æsir_ are prejudiced to those who do not hold to their standard of beauty. But know that whatever you feel in your time left will not be even a tenth of what my Loki suffered. Now get out of my halls you fucking pieces of filth, and out of my sight.” Thor growled out the final words leaving in his wake two guards to escort them out of the palace grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor got Fandral and Sif incredibly drunk and while they were passed out exacted his vengeance by fully castrating/neutering (he's pretty much a eunuch) Fandral and shaving Sif bald (assume that it's not coming back) cutting off her eyelids so she'd have to look at her ugliness and ruining her fingers so she couldn't hold a sword. These particular punishments correlate directly with their vanity and selfishness. Thor then effectively banished them from anywhere but the slums of Asgard. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it was shorter than the first two! I hope this satisfied a bit of your need for revenge because there will be more..., just not right now. SAHRY! 3: I'll try my damnedest to get a fourth chapter out this month as gift for the upcoming festivities (Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Winter Solstice, Boxing Day, etc.)
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments/constructive criticism! Thank you for reading :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry about the wait, pets! I got hella busy, but now I only have one class! Yay j-term! So maybe, if I'm feeling inspired a bit more. This chapter much shorter than the others, sorry, and somewhat hastily written. I may end up going back and adding/clarifying some things, but for now if there's any confusion please feel free to ask in the comments! Enjoy :3

Loki’s eyes fluttered open as he felt a calloused hand stroke his face, for all his trauma, somehow, he knew it was Thor.

“Good morning brother,” Thor’s voice rumbled like the brontide through the spacious room.

With a great yawn and a languid stretch, Loki grasped Thor’s hand, “Good morning, what time is it?”

Thor smiled at his bedheaded sibling, truly Loki’s mane had a life of it’s own when it wasn’t tamed by gels and _seiðr_ , “We are nearing afternoon now that I think about it.” Loki’s hummed, stiffened, and suddenly cried out.

“No! I’m late for the healers, which means I’m late for brunch with mother. Oh, Norns, damn it all!” Thor’s heart constricted at the glimpse of the old Loki. He was always uncannily punctual, despite his mischievous nature, and he went out of his way to keep appointments. Jostled by Loki’s frantic scramble from bed, Thor watched amused as his little brother flitted around the room trying to get ready.

_Agh, I’m such an idiot, incompetent fool!_ Loki scolded himself mentally for his err. He had spent the entirety of yesterday with Thor after their talk about Sif and Fandral; he had fallen asleep in Thor’s arms and was relieved when he suggested they stay together. After the relaxing day, he had fallen asleep in Thor’s bed feeling very protected by the big. blonde, heater. In his bliss, he had completely neglected to go to the healers…, this healer was supposed to focus on his mind. _The Midgardians had a word for it...what was it...ah yes, a psychologist._  Once everything was in order he turned to Thor who had a toothy grin on his face.

“What? Is it my hair?”

“No, no, it’s just nice to see you like this.”

“Like what?”

Thor fumbled and blushed at that, “I don’t know, just--like--you seem like you…,again.”

Loki’s face drained of it’s color, and suddenly he didn’t feel so light. He was not supposed to be _him_. He wasn’t supposed to be anybody. Loki felt his breathing strain as black spots appeared in front of his eyes, “Thor...Thor..Th-”. The last thing he heard was his brother’s voice yelling his name.

*****

    Gasping for breath, Loki shot up from bed, calming only when he felt a small hand on his chest pushing him back down and a lilting voice shushing him.

    “Mother? What’s happening?”

    “You had a panic attack and fainted, Loki. Thor carried you here; unfortunately, he had business to attend to, but I am here, love.”

    “Mother,” Loki sobbed out.

    “Oh my darling boy, oh my sweet, would that I could take this pain for you.”

    Tears rolled down Frigga’s face as she held her child to her breast. Never did she think any son of her’s would endure such pain.

    “Today, this morning, Thor said I seemed like me again…, but I feel so broken mother. My ways caught up to me, and now I am reaping what I sowed. I know I deserve this pain, but cannot you lessen it even a little.” Loki stared up at Frigga with wide, frightened, pools of green.

    Frigga’s breath hitched in her throat, “Loki, my heart, you did a great many terrible things,” she pushed through when she noticed Loki flinch away. “However, no one, and I mean no one deserves the things you experienced. Had I known, I would-” she stopped herself short. There was no wiseness in dwelling on the past, “-but I didn’t know. And I, Thor, and the healers are going to do our best to stand by your side through the trial that will follow. And there will be many, my son. But I know you to be strong, stronger than anyone ever gave you credit for, and much stronger than you believe yourself to be. Do you understand, my love?” She gripped Loki’s chin gently to face him towards here. He found that understanding in her eyes, which were full of the conviction, only a mother could have, to save her child.

    Loki nodded shakily, “I understand, mother.”

    “Good, good dear boy.” She leaned in to kiss his forehead.

    “Loki, I love you so much.” Loki wondered how much he deserved that love, but figured it was better not to ask. What he did know, however, was that this woman deserved his.

    “I love you too, always.”

     Frigga stayed with Loki until the morning (the two had fallen asleep in the other's arms), and rescheduled Loki's meeting with the healers. They had some much needed bonding to do. The mother and son were woken by a knock at the door, “Enter,” Frigga called out.

    “Your Majesty, Prince Loki,” he bowed deftly. “If I could speak to her majesty in private?”

    “Of course, I’ll be back in a moment, Loki.” Frigga followed the guard out the door and shut it behind her.

    “You may speak.”

    “Your Majesty, King Thor has…, well-”

    “Yes, what is it?” Frigga asked somewhat impatiently, ready to get back to her agonized son.

    “The Lady Sif and Fandral were attacked by King Thor. The results were most gruesome, my Queen”

    “I see, who knows?”

    “No one but the healer, my Queen.”

    “Mmm, speak of it to no one else, do you understand?”

    “Your Majesty,” and with that he bowed and marched off.

    “Oh Thor, what have you done?”


End file.
